Willem Dafoe
Willem Dafoe (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''To Live and Die in L.A. (1985)'' [Eric Masters]: Burned to death when he drops a burning torch on himself after being shot by John Pankow in a burning warehouse''.'' *''Platoon (1986)'' [Sgt. Elias Grodin]: Shot repeatedly by Viet Cong troops, after being wounded and left for dead by Tom Berenger. *''The Last Temptation of Christ (1988)'' [Jesus of Nazareth]: Executed by crucifixion. *''Wild at Heart'' (1990) [Bobby Peru]: Accidentally decapitated by a shotgun blast when he falls onto his own gun (after being shot and wounded by police during a hit made to look like a robbery). *''Flight of the Intruder (1991)'' [Commander Virgil Cole]: Killed by a US A-1 bomber’s airstrike on Willem’s orders in order to destroy an anti-aircraft vehicle that shot down Danny Glover and Brad Johnson’s bomber planes. *''Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997)'' [John Geiger]: Killed in an explosion when his hydroplane collides with an oil tanker (with the exposed wire sparking the leaking fuel). *''Existenz (1999)'' [Gas]: Shot in the back with a nail-gun-like device by Jude Law in Willem's gas station (This later turns out to be a simulation and he survives in reality). *''Bullfighter'' (2000) [Father Ramirez]: Shot to death while saving Olivier Martinez. *''Shadow of the Vampire (2000)'' [Max Schreck]: Incinerated/spontaneously combusts from exposure by the light of the rising sun as John Malkovich films it, after Dafoe kills Udo Kier and Cary Elwes during a fight (Dafoe was wearing heavy vampire makeup) (Schreck actually died in 1936 and was never a real vampire). *''Pavilion of Women'' (2001) [Father Andre]: Shot to death by Japanese soldiers, after he throws rocks at them and runs away to make them chase him, in order to draw them away from the hiding Chinese villagers. *''Spider-Man (2002)'' [Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin]: Accidentally impaled by his own "goblin-glider" when he tries to kill Tobey Maguire and Tobey gets out of the way thanks to his "spider-sense". Tobey then carries the body back to Willem's home after changing him out of his super-villain costume. (Willem also reprised the role as the Green Goblin's evil spirit in the two sequels). (See also Willem's death in the video game adaptation of the film.) *''Auto Focus'' (2002) [John Carpenter]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen), several years after the story takes place; his death is mentioned in Greg Kinnear's beyond-the-grave narration. *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)'' [Barillo]: Falls over a balcony after being shot in the head by Ruben Blades and Antonio Banderas in the president's manor. *''Ripley Underground (2005)'' [Neil Murchison]: Impaled on the head with a giant statue by Barry Pepper, causing him to fall down a small stairway and bleed to death on the floor. *''xXx: State of the Union'' (2005) [General George Octavius Deckert]: Killed in an explosion when Samuel L. Jackson fires a missile via helicopter at Willem's train. *''Tales from Earthsea (2006; animated)'' [Cob]: Burned to death when Therru (Blaire Restaneo) sets him on fire (after she turns into a dragon), who then causes the tower they're on to collapse. *''Anamorph'' (2007) [Stan Aubray]: Stabbed and shot to death by Don Harvey. He dies as Scott Speedman tries to save him. *''The Walker (2007)'' [Senator Larry Lockner]: Killed by an assassin. *''Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009; animated)'' [Rat]: Electrocuted when he gets knocked against an electrical panel at the end of a fight with Mr. Fox (George Clooney); he dies shortly afterwards as Fox kneels by his side. *''4:44 Last Day on Earth'' (2011) [Cisco]: Killed (along with Shanyn Leigh) and everybody else on Earth when the world comes to an end. *''Tomorrow You're Gone'' (2012) [The Buddha]: Stabbed in the stomach with a knife by Stephen Dorff, after Dafoe shoots Dorff. *''Out of the Furnace (2013)'' [John Petty]: Shot in the head by Woody Harrelson, as Casey Affleck looks on helplessly. *''The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)'' [Jopling]: Pushed off a cliff by Tony Revolori, as Willem is attempting to break the icy ledge that Ralph Fiennes is hanging from. *''Pasolini'' (2014) [Pier Paolo Pasolini]: Deliberately run over repeatedly with his own car. *''John Wick (2014)'' [Marcus]: Tortured and shot to death by Michael Nyqvist and Adrianne Palicki for betraying them. His body shows when Keanu Reeves walks in and found him dead. *'[[The Great Wall (2016)|''The Great Wall (2016)]]' [''Ballard]: Killed in an explosion when one of the bandits mistakes a firecracker with a bomb. *'[[Dog Eat Dog (2016)|''Dog Eat Dog (2016)]]' [''Mad Dog]: Shot underneath the chin by Christopher Matthew Cook. *''At Eternity's Gate (2018) '[Vincent Van Gogh]: Accidentally shot in the stomach by kids playing around with a gun. (This is just based on a theory of how Van Gogh was shot, what exactly happens remains unknown). *The Lighthouse (2019)' [''Thomas Wake] Stabbed in the head with an axe by Robert Pattinson. TV Deaths *''The Hitchhiker: Ghostwriter (1986)'' [Jeffrey Hunt]: Drowned when his car goes off of a bridge, while fleeing from M. Emmet Walsh and the other police. (Thanks to Robert) *''Fishing With John; Willem Dafoe'' (1991) [Willem Dafoe]: Dies (off screen) of starvation after he and John Lurie run out of cheese crackers while fishing. His death is indicated by the narrator (Robb Webb) at the end of the episode along with John, but at the start of the next episode [[Dennis Hopper|''Dennis Hopper]]' 'the narrator says John didn't die, perhaps implying that John at his remains. Video Game Deaths *Spider-Man (2002; video game)'' [Green Goblin/Norman Osborn]: Accidentally impaled by the blades of his own vehicle when he attempts to use the vehicle to kill Tobey Maguire; he dies after speaking to Tobey. (See also Willem's death in the film version.) *''James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing'' (2004) [Nikolai Diavolo]: Falls to his death when Pierce Brosnan destroys the tower Willem is inside, causing him to fall into an open missile silo. *''Beyond: Two Souls (2013)'' [Nathan Dawkins]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, strangled to death by Ellen Page's spiritual protector, or shot in the chest during a struggle with Eric Winter; his death is dependent on the player's actions. If Willem commits suicide, he appears as a spirit to Ellen with his family before disappearing. Music Video Deaths * Antony and the Johnsons: Cut the World (2012) [The Man]: Throat slit by Carice van Houten. Notable Connections *Husband of Giada Colagrande (director). Gallery platoon-16.jpg|Willem Dafoe death scene in Platoon Dafoe Christ.PNG|Willem Dafoe in The Last Temptation of Christ green-goblin-610x343.jpg|Willem Dafoe in Spider-Man Rat death.PNG|Willem Dafoe's animated death in Fantastic Mr. Fox Cob Death.png|Willem Dafoe's animated death in Tales From Earth Sea NathanSuicideBeyondTwoSouls.png|Willem Dafoe's video game death in Beyond: Two Souls Geiger's death.png|Willem Dafoe's death in Speed 2: Cruise Control Masters' death.png|Willem Dafae's death in To Live and Die in L.A. Deckert's death.png|Willem Dafoe before his death in XXX: State of the Union Dafoe, Willem Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily torture Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by emphysema Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Dafoe, Willem Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Ghost scenes Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:People who died in a Wes Anderson movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:Models Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Nudity Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Parents Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:War Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:People who died in Spider-Man film Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Abel Ferrara Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Producers Category:People who died in the XXx Films Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Paul Schrader Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Stage Actors Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:People who died in John Wick Films Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Religion Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Scott Cooper Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Pixar Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Legends Category:Death scenes by nail gun Category:Death scenes by giant statue Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Actors who died in David Leitch Movies Category:John Wick Cast Members Category:Animated death scenes Category:People who died in David Cage games Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily electrocution Category:Death scenes by bodily crucifixion Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Aquaman Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Motor Mouths Category:Death scenes by knife Category:XXx Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Actors playing villains who killed in train or subway station in Speed scenario Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Mr. Bean cast members Category:Finding Dory Category:Vegetarians Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Actors who died in Chad Stahelski Movies Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental face trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental head trauma Category:Death scenes by chest impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental chest impalement Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental stomach trauma Category:Method Actors Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Actors who died in David Jacobson Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Eggers Movies Category:Atlanta Film Critics Circle Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners